mundanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans are the most common race in Mundanus, having multiple kingdoms and cultures. Many scholars argue that humanity have achieved so much because of their short life span, rather than in spite of it. Because of their diversity and short life span, many of the older races think of them as impetuous and destructive as they try to complete their life's goals in such a short amount of time. Racial Relations Elves Many humans think of the elves as pompous and arrogant fools, and they aren't wrong. The elves have voiced their distaste of human behaviour, and so the humans spit on the elves with their success. Relations between humans and elves have always been rocky, at best. While factions and humans and elves disagree often, they rarely go to war. However, on an individual scale, if an elf tries to live in a human settlement, the humans will often be wary of the elf, unsure of their intentions. This will normally lead to the elf being charged increased prices at stores or possibly even being denied services. In the worst cases, the humans may form a violent mob and run the elf out of the town. This kind of activity is, fortunately, only common in small settlements, where any other race is normally unheard of. In larger settlements such as Laeth, Tyr and Port Wren, different racial types are more common, so elves find that they are more accepted there, though occasionally during times of stress, such behaiviours do have a chance of happening, so elves normally keep their heads down. Dwarves While dwarves have much longer lives than humans, much like the elves, the humans don't see the dwarves in such a negative light. The dwarves often live alone and rarely have contact with humans, aside the merchants that bring them food. The humans still look up to the dwarves, however, as dwarves seem to share the same love of drinking that many humans do. Unlike an elf, if a dwarf decides to live in a human settlement, it is seen by humans as luck. Doubly so if that dwarf decides to work as a blacksmith. Humans believe that having dwarf-made steel is the best benefit a settlement can have. Half-Elves Humans are wary of elves in general, but there are some that do not think this way, as are there some elves that are curious of human culture. And thus half-elves are born. Half-elves aren't hated as much as full-blooded elves are, since they are half-human after all, and the majority of the time they are brought up in a human household with human ideals. Because of this, a half-elf born into a tightly knit settlement might be included as one of them without question, but a newcomer to a settlement might be treated in a similar manner that an elf would be. Tieflings Elves are often treated badly in human settlements, but it is nothing compared to the daily horror a tiefling might have to go to. Where an elf might be given a wary glance out of the side of an eye, a tiefling would instead have signs of warding thrust in their face. Where an elf would be denied service, the guards would be called on a tiefling. While an elf being run out of town is a rare occurance, a tiefling would be lucky to be allowed in with anything but shackles on their wrists or a sword to the throat. In short, humans do not like tieflings. There may be a few tieflings that have settled in cities, but they mainly keep out of the way, or have done something to earn the neighbourhood's respect. This hatred against them has made many tieflings choose to live outside of cities and settlements, joining mercenary companies or bandits, or even joining one of the rare few tiefling tribes wandering about the wilderness. Category:Race